En la oscuridad del cine
by SilentDrago
Summary: Tras el estreno de su más reciente película, Nico quiere llevar a Maki al cine para que la vea, pero sabe que cierta escena podría estropear sus planes. ¿Qué hará al respecto?


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Tras mis últimos one-shots publicados, que han sido más de corte dramático, vuelvo con algo más ligero para ustedes. Abajo nos vemos con más, así que los dejo por ahora.**

* * *

**En la oscuridad del cine**

_\- Es maravillosa, increíble, magnífica. ¿Qué más podría esperarse de una película protagonizada por mí?_

Nico se encontraba en la _avant__-__première_ de su filme más reciente y no podía contener la emoción. Verse en pantalla por enésima vez no causaría efecto en la mayoría de las personas acostumbradas a ello, pero Nico, con un ego más grande que su estatura, nunca se cansaba de mirarse en la gran pantalla. En todo caso, era imposible negar que tenía talento: las emociones de su personaje eran acordes a la situación y bastante creíbles, además de que transmitía ese sentir a los espectadores. Aquel era, sin ninguna duda, un trabajo bien hecho.

La historia trataba de una periodista investigativa, interpretada por la pelinegra, que terminaba involucrándose en un romance con una mujer casada. Al finalizar la exhibición, todos los actores participantes hablaron sobre lo excelente que fue el filme en su conjunto, y los críticos invitados también comentaban maravillas. En cuanto a Nico, lo único que quería era volver a ver la película, solo que con una pequeña diferencia:

_\- Quiero que Maki-chan la vea conmigo._

Solo existía un pequeño problema con ello: lo celosa que era la susodicha.

Maki era novia de Nico desde hacía años, y si bien la apoyaba en su carrera y sabía cuánto le gustaba actuar, había cosas que le incomodaban mucho, como la sola idea de que su enana (como la llamaba) se besara con alguien más. Aquello le hacía hervir la sangre. Ya había tenido éxito previniendo que los hombres lo hicieran, pero con las mujeres, esa era otra historia.

_\- Solo debo pensar en algo para que Maki-chan no se moleste por la escena del beso. De lo contrario, no podré traerla._

Con eso en mente, la pelinegra regresó a su casa.

* * *

\- ¡No, no y no! ¡No pienso verte besar a otra que no sea yo!

\- Maki-chan, ya sabes que eso fue solamente por trabajo.

\- ¡¿Pero quién me asegura a mí que no te gustó… o a ella?! ¡Ella podría querer alejarte de mí!

\- Ella ni siquiera es lesbiana en la vida real. Vamos, Maki-chan, la película es muy buena, y no lo digo solamente porque yo actúe en ella. Además, ¿hace cuánto que tú y yo no tenemos una cita?

\- Pero…

Nico abrazó a Maki en un intento por calmarla.

\- Maki-chan, sé que hay cosas que no te gustan de mi trabajo, pero no dudes de mi amor por ti ni un instante. Vayamos a ver la película juntas y después podemos hacer todo lo que tú quieras.

\- ¿Todo? ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto. Es la palabra de la gran Nico Nii.

Aunque la pelirroja seguía con dudas, dijo desviando la mirada y con un sonrojo en su cara:

\- … Como quieras.

\- ¡Yo sabía que mi Maki-chan no me fallaría! Créeme, la película te va a gustar mucho.

Nico abrazó con más fuerza a su novia y besó su mejilla, para sorpresa de esta, quien adquirió el color de un cangrejo cocido.

* * *

_\- Lo que hago por amor._

La ojimorada se veía algo apesadumbrada. Finalmente había llegado el día para que ella y Nico fueran a ver la película de esta última, pero el ánimo no era el mejor. Las únicas dos cosas que la motivaban para no regresar a casa de inmediato eran que no quería pelear con su novia y la recompensa que esta le daría al acabar la velada.

\- Maki-chan, ¿vas a querer palomitas?

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, y un refresco.

\- Como quieras.

Mientras Nico compraba bocadillos, Maki miraba los afiches de las películas en cartelera. En cuanto se topó con el del filme de su novia, sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago: ella y la otra actriz protagonista se abrazaban y sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse. Eso hizo que se pusiera pálida como un fantasma.

\- Eh-eh… Eh-eh… Eh-eh…

\- Listo, Maki-chan, ya compré los bocadillos. Vamos a la sala de… ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Nico-chan, ¿qué significa esto? –preguntó una llorosa pelirroja apuntando al afiche.

\- No vas a hacer una escena por eso, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Con qué te vas a excusar al respecto? ¿Trabajo?

\- Maki-chan, sabes que trabajo en esto.

La pelirroja no podía disimular los celos, pero su expresión era más la de una niña pequeña, cosa que a Nico le pareció adorable. No podía negarlo: ella también era bastante celosa y en más de una ocasión encaró a alguna enfermera que intentó pasarse de lista con su novia doctora.

\- Te abrazaría ahora mismo, pero se me caerían los bocadillos. Ahora vayámonos o llegaremos tarde.

\- … Como digas, aunque de seguro estarán dando tráilers.

Sabía que con la película volvería a recordar ese dichoso póster, pero de momento decidió no decir nada más y acompañar a Nico.

* * *

Ubicadas en la última fila, Nico y Maki esperaban el comienzo de la película. Más bien, la pelinegra era la que lo esperaba; su novia se dedicaba a comer palomitas del paquete que tenía, esperando que al llenarse el estómago se acabara su desazón.

_\- Por suerte apagaron las luces. No quiero que Nico-chan me vea tan alterada._

Finalmente, la cinta dio inicio. Nico tomó la mano de Maki sobre el apoyabrazos y dijo enérgicamente, aunque tratando de no molestar a los otros espectadores:

\- ¡Mira, Maki-chan, está empezando! ¡Qué emocionante!

La pelirroja habría dicho alguna pesadez para acabar con el exagerado ánimo de su pareja, pero decidió callar y guardarse sus ácidos comentarios.

Tras una hora de película, los ánimos de Maki parecieron calmarse. Debía reconocer que la trama era interesante y mantenía al espectador al borde de la silla en todo momento. La relación entre ambas protagonistas también era verosímil.

_\- Realmente Nico-chan es una buena actriz. Todo lo que hace se siente muy real. Es verdad que ha habido un par de escenas que no me agradaron mucho, pero… ¡¿QUÉ?!_

Se venía una escena importante en la trama y que, a su vez, era la que más terror le causaba a Maki. En pantalla, Nico y su coprotagonista estaban muy juntas, acariciándose los brazos y con las caras a un palmo de distancia. Quedaba la nada misma para el tan temido beso.

_\- ¡No quiero ver esto!... Pero siento que debo… ¡Pero no quiero!... Pero… ¡AGH!_

Los dientes de Maki comenzaron a castañetear por los nervios y los celos. Sus manos también tiritaban.

_\- ¡No puedo…! ¡MMMPH!_

La doctora no alcanzó a ver el beso: una mano la jaló por el hombro y casi al instante sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, unos labios familiares, los únicos que había besado en su vida.

Nico no se detuvo hasta que la escena terminó.

\- Maki-chan, tú eres muchísimo mejor besadora que ella –dijo en un tono romántico.

\- … Cállate –respondió la pelirroja desviando la mirada. Si las luces hubiesen estado encendidas, Nico habría notado el fuerte sonrojo de ella.

No se dijeron nada más hasta que la película terminó.

* * *

\- Y bien, Maki-chan, ¿qué te pareció?

\- … Diría que estuvo bien.

\- ¿Solo bien? ¿En serio viste la película?

Mientras la pareja discutía, dos chicas se acercaron a Nico.

\- ¡Te lo dije! ¡En verdad es Nico-sama!

\- ¡Genial, genial!

La pelinegra miró a sus jóvenes fans y adoptó su actitud de _idol_.

\- Hola, chicas, ¿vieron la película?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- Denme su opinión sincera.

\- ¡Estuvo genial! -exclamaron.

\- Por supuesto que estuvo genial: salgo yo.

Las chicas rieron. Maki, por su parte, lanzó un resoplido.

\- Nico-sama, ¿podría darnos un autógrafo?

\- Claro. ¿Tienen lápiz y papel?

Una de ellas sacó una agenda y un lápiz y se los entregó a Nico. Esta firmó autógrafos para ambas.

\- ¡Genial, gracias!

\- No hay de qué. Me gusta ver felices a mis fans.

\- Eh, Nico-sama, ¿quién es la chica que está con usted? –preguntó una de ellas señalando a Maki.

\- _¿Está hablando de mí? _–pensó una sobresaltada pelirroja. No esperaba que la incluyeran en la conversación.

Sin que nadie lo previera, la pelinegra saltó un poco, abrazó por el cuello a su novia, besó su mejilla y les dijo muy alegremente a sus fanáticas:

\- Ella es mi coprotagonista en la vida real.

\- ¡QUÉ LINDA! –gritaron ambas al unísono mientras la pelirroja se sonrojaba.

A pesar de la vergüenza, Maki se sentía genuinamente feliz. Su corazón golpeaba como martillo dentro de su pecho sin poderlo evitar. De paso, celebraba en su cabeza su "triunfo" sobre la colega de Nico.

Tras una breve charla, las fanáticas se fueron.

\- Bueno, Maki-chan, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Hora de irnos a casa.

\- Nico-chan… ¿de verdad beso mejor que ella? –preguntó la ojimorada con timidez.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿En serio crees que te mentiría sobre eso? Deja de preocuparte de más y vayámonos a casa.

Tras dar unos pasos, Nico dijo una última cosa al respecto:

\- Es verdad que ella me besó, pero tú tienes "derechos especiales" que ella no tiene.

El termómetro interno de Maki se averió con esas palabras.

\- Apresura el paso entonces. Hicimos un trato antes de venir aquí y quiero ejercer mis "derechos especiales" en cuanto lleguemos.

\- Ya sabía que dirías algo así. Solo procura no ser tan brusca.

De la oscuridad de la sala de cine pasarían a la oscuridad de su habitación, y no necesitarían una pantalla para conocer los hechos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Siendo sinceros, me gustan mucho las historias NicoMaki de comedia en las que una o las dos son celosas. No sé si ustedes son de la misma opinión.  
**

**Ahora a esperar los partidos de la Copa América. El miércoles mi selección juega contra Perú.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
